historyvikingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid of Lindisfarne
The Raid of Lindisfarne was the first Viking raid to the lands of the West. The raid took place in 793 A.D, off the coast of the northeastern parts of Northumbria. This raid is featured in Season 1 of Vikings, Wrath of the Northmen. Prelude With the construction of the boat by Floki, Ragnar and his men are able to sail to the lands of the West. Against Earl Haraldsons orders. With 20 men Ragnar and his fellow Raiders arrived at Lindisfarne in 793 A.D. Building the forces Ragnar and Rollo knew they needed loyal men who would not go running to Haraldson about Ragnar's plans. With men gathered including the Earls brother Knut who does not turn up before they sail to the West. They are made to swear upon their sacred rings that they will not betray Ragnar. A few members that accompany Ragnar and Rollo and swear their loyalty are Eric, Arne, Leif, Torstein and Kauko. The Raid A young Monk is walking the shores of Lindisfarne when he hears chatter in the waves. The Monk stops in terror as he sees a ship come out of the fog. Knowing about 'judgement day' mentioned by a young Monk Athelstan, he drops all of his items and hurries back to the Monestery in horror. Alarm bells sound and as the Vikings disembark their boat Ragnar tells them "They know we're here. No one throw their lives away unnecessarily, even to impress the gods." The Vikings begin clashing their shields as they march up the hill to the Monestary. The Monks run in fear and panic to hide as the Northmen approach. The Vikings arrive to a closed gate and a ringing bell, with no resistance, Floki peaks over the wall seeing no one. Arne begins to get the gate open. The Monks sit hiding away hearing the clanging noises of the gate being broken down slowly. Father Cuthbert tells the Monks not to be afraid and to "Trust in god. And let us pray." The Monks begin praying as the gate is knocked down. The Vikings enter slowly still to no resistance or any people. Ragnar hears the Monks praying and kicks in the door, Rollo stabs Father Cuthbert, killing him. The Vikings begin to kill every Monk they see. Rollo chases a Monk down and repeatedly hacks his back with an axe. He continues on, Rollo then hears weeping coming from the Monks toilet, Rollo pulls him out to a vile stench, Rollo stomps the Monk to his death. Ragnar, Leif and Eric head into the main building of the Monastery. Ragnar grabs a young Monk Athelstan who begs for his life in Ragnars language. Ragnar is intrigued and lets him live. Aftermath After the raid 7 Monks are taken as slaves back to Kattegat. The monastery is then burned by Floki who finds manuscripts. News of this raid spreads to the King of Northumbria, King Aelle. Upon returning to Kattegat, Ragnar proves Haraldson wrong by showing him all the treasures they collected. TBA Numbers Viking forces The Vikings embark from home with around 20 warriors. Among these warriors are; Ragnar, Rollo, Floki, Eric, Leif, Arne, Torstein and Kauko. Monastery The Monastery has around 50 or more Monks unnarmed who flee on sight of the Vikings. Father Cuthbert issues them to hide. Athelstan is among one of the Monks who are captured and taken back to Kattegat. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Viking raid of Northumbria